Slaying the Dragon
by tentai
Summary: Mat'tius leaped down from the dragon. They had slayed it with immense difficulty. Iron Bull was hefting his large axe into his back. The Qunari was still breathing heavily, panting as he stared at the slayed beast. His eye was blown, chest heaving. Mat'tius paused in the middle of sheathing his daggers as his eyes trailed down.


"Bull." The Inquisitor moaned softly.

A small gasp with a slight thrust of his hips. Mat'tius Lavellan shuddered slightly before reality hit. The sun steamed through his open curtains. A sudden sense of desperate need and loss filled the small elf. His cock stained in his pants.

Mat'tius let a hand slowly trail down his bare chest, pausing at the piercings in his nipples to tug. His moan was louder this time. Leaving his chest he ghosted fingers over his stomach, muscles twitching. Letting his large green eyes drift shut he summoned up a memory from their last dragon hunting expedition. He unbuttoned his pants, quickly pushing them down and rolling onto his stomach. The friction of the sheets and his stomach caused his breath to hitch. He reached under his pillow to an already half empty bottle of lube. The clear liquid dropped over his long fingers, staining the sheets. Mat'tius started for a moment before continuing. He pushed up with his knees, the blanket sliding off as he raised his hips. Face pressed in the mattress he reached around with a coated finger and massaged his entrance. He bit his lips before impatiently shoving two digits in at once. A loud moan escaped the Inquisitors plump lips as he began to roughly push in and out of himself. Knowing he want going to last long the Inquisitor gripped the base of his cock. He reveled in the feeling of being release without being able to archive it. Through the fog of list he could still remember the Iron Bull as he stood over the defeated dragon.

Mat'tius leaped down from the dragon. They had slayed it with immense difficulty. While Sera and the Iron Bull were enthusiastic about their first dragon encounter, he imagined it wouldn't be easy to talk Solace into joining them again. This though was pushed firmly out of his mind when he speed the Iron Bull hefting his large axe into his back. The Qunari was still breathing heavily, panting as he stated at the slayed beast. His eye was blown, chest heaving. Mat'tius paused in the middle of sheathing his daggers as his eyes trailed down. There was an unmistakable, impossibly large bulge in the man's pants. He looked back to the Iron Bulls face, only to see him starting back.

There was no embarrassment there, only a smirk... A challenge. This wouldn't be the first time he had the giant of a man. He swallowed, ideas half forming only to be replaced by another. He took a shaking breath and approached the man. Solace seemed to sense what was coming next. He already started shepherding Sera away. The woman laughed loudly as she turned to face them.

"Don't break him!" She shouted.

Solace glared, prodding her with his staff before quietly adding. "In all seriousness, we do have a long ride back."

As if jerked back to reality Iron Bull grunted. "They're right boss. This isn't such a good idea."

By this point Mat'tius had reached him, a hand on his hip. "Bull, I just killed a dragon. Are you saying I can't handle you?"

The Iron Bull snorted as he let the axe fall to the ground. He pushed the elf against the rock behind him. "It seems I do need to put you in your place. I can't let you run off with that big head of yours." Mat'tius groaned and nodded eagerly as the Iron Bull ran a calloused finger over his bottom lip. "I can think of ways to teach you a lesson without making horseback too uncomfortable for you."

As if testing the waters the Qunari suddenly and roughly pushed two massive fingers in to the welcoming mouth as far as he could. He thrust them in and out a few times earning a shudder and a moan from the elf. Satisfied he pulled his fingers away. He pushed the Inquisitor to his knees and undid his pants. Pulling out his massive member he ran fingers through the red fringe.

"Ready?" He asked.

A nod was the only response he needed before gripping the high ponytail and rubbing his already leaking cock along the other man's cheek bone, smearing the precum over the flushed skin. When he pressed the head to Mat'tius's plump lips the elf patted them willingly. Bull didn't give him time to adjust before pushing in in one swift motion. The elf had his jar stretched as wide as it would go. Mat'tius struggled to relax his throat before he felt the head pushing against the muscles. With a deep breath through his nose he allowed Bulls dick to slide down his throat. The smell of the large man mixed with the smoke of several fires still burning. He looked up through his lashes to see Bull had his head thrown back. The man let out a groan before pulling almost completely out to thrust back in. He did this a few more times, picking up the pace before turning his eye down to the elf below him. Mat'tius was squirming, trying to find a source of friction.

"Fuck." He swore, the sight one of the most arousing things he had seen.

He loved the sight of one of the most powerful people in all of Thedas was on his knees, sucking him off. It was made even better by the fact he hadn't removed a single item of clothing. In true 'Inquisitor style' he had leaped in without any prior thought and no consideration for his own needs. Bull wasn't going to just ignore him though. He couldn't resist the idea of the Inquisitor of all people cumming in his pants.

"Don't worry I'll let you cum." Bull said breathlessly.

The Iron Bull shifted so the braced foot was resting between the Inquisitors spread thighs, allowing him something to use to ease the pressure building up. Mat'tius rubbed his still clothed erection against the leg, moaning around the dick. The combination of the friction and the idea of having his mouth fucked in the middle of the Hinterlands beside the dragon they had just defeated had his head fogging with pleasure. With a few more thrusts he felt the tight coil in his balls. Forcing himself to hold out, he focused on the Iron Bull. The large hand pulled at his hair, forcing his head to bob as the Qunari's hips snapped. Clearly he wasn't going to last much longer. To try and speed up the inevitable plunge Mat'tius pressed his tongue up and increased the suction. Bull was muttering in Qunlat, thrusting faster. Catching onto the elves plan Bull shifted his leg, pressing against the Inquisitors groin. Mat'tius moaned loudly, causing Bull to shudder. Before long Mat'tius was choking, trying to swallow all of the Iron Bulls seed. Mat'tius rutted against the shifting leg, spilling into his pants.

The Iron Bull slumped slightly, breathing through his nose. A deep chuckle tumbled his chest. Mat'tius was still flushed as the strain spread.

Bull felt his dick twitch again as the elf looked up at him with a content smile. Bull tucked himself back in before scooping up the smaller man.

"You did well." He murmured, Mat'tius sighed happily nuzzling Bulls chest.

Mat'tius pressed his face further into the pillow, trying to hold on. He stroked himself in time with his fingers pushing in and out. A few seconds later he spilled over his hand and the sheets. As he came down from the high he looked at the mess he made. The idea of a servant finding these in his room made him flush. Despite the humiliation he found the idea slightly arousing.

'I think it's time I pay Bull a visit.' He mused.


End file.
